Do It Right
by OneShotFun
Summary: Emily becomes offended when Alison reveals a secret about their sex life.


**A/N: This is—undoubtedly—different than any story I've written before... I decided to try my hand at a more mature scenario for a one shot, so here we go! This is canon with the events of PLL, but jumps a bit of time after the finale (7x20)... maybe like 2 years? Emison are already married. This is about their adult life and adult relationship.**

 _DO IT RIGHT_

Hand in hand, the blonde and brunette stepped into the back yard of the Lost Woods Resort. The Christmas-esque lights were on, beautifully hanging around the trees and fences, resembling the location's look from Aria and Ezra's surprise bachelor-bachelorette party a few years ago. The chairs were arranged in a perfect circle, thanks to Spencer's perfectionism. Emily and Alison smiled at their friends, waving cheerfully, before sitting down in two adjacent chairs, keeping their hands locked.

"Good thing you brought the alcohol, Spence," Hanna huffed, pouring herself another glass of _whatever_ she had been drinking. She relaxed in her chair, tilting her head upwards and looking at the stars.

"You look... stressed," Spencer commented, chuckling quietly.

"I am," Hanna confirmed without any beating around the bush. "And now that Em and Ali are here, I can finally spill my guts."

"Go for it," Alison chuckled, leaning her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Being married _sucks_!" Hanna whined, slamming her glass down on the wooden table in front of her. "You know I love Kaylee with all my heart, but... I'm not cut out to take care of kids. It stresses me out way too much, and I thought it would be a lot more fun than... _this_."

"We told you having kids is no cake walk, Han," Emily chuckled. "You were the one who insisted that you were ready and started trying to get pregnant."

Hanna pressed her lips together before irritatedly muttering, "Thanks for the reminder..."

Aria looked at the blonde sympathetically, "Hey... at least you have Caleb to support you, right? You're not doing this alone."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "He's only making this harder, actually. He's really good at handling Kaylee—he's a great dad—but that's not enough. I feel like our relationship isn't the same anymore. Is getting married and having kids supposed to make everything... suck?"

Aria reached out to take Hanna's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Maybe 'suck' isn't the right word, but things are certainly not supposed to be super easy," Aria assured her. "I still have my fights with Ezra every now and then, but what gets us through it is that we love each other more than anything. At the end of the day, I know that there's nobody else I'd want to spend my whole life with."

"Yeah," Emily agreed, nodding her head. "You can bet your ass that Ali and I have our fair share of fights. We wouldn't be us if we didn't."

Alison grinned, pressing a kiss to her wife's clothed shoulder, then again leaned the side of her cheek on her shoulder.

Hanna sighed, "I—I do know that I love him and I can't imagine being with anybody else at this point, but... there's more. There's more than getting stressed about taking care of Kaylee. I can handle that, as much as it stresses me out. We were trying to... _you know_... and he couldn't... _you know_."

Aria and Spencer's mouths hung slightly open, while Emily glanced at her wife cluelessly. Alison chuckled at the brunette's cluelessness and whispered something in her ear. Then, Emily's mouth hung open, too.

"Wait, seriously!?" Emily cried. When Hanna nodded her head, Emily continued, "You know, maybe that's normal after such a long time... I don't really know how that works."

"I guess that's why they have Viagra," Spencer snickered quietly.

Hanna shot her a death glare, crossing her arms.

"You're telling me that never happens to you with Toby?" Hanna asked, glancing at Spencer. Then she turned to Aria, "Or Ezra?" Then, she turned to Emily and Alison, "And you two are just _always_ turned on and ready to go?"

"Pretty much," Emily joked.

"It's never happened to us yet," Spencer shrugged our shoulders. "But then again, we're not married, so maybe it's because we don't have the horrifying thought of having the same, boring, typical sex for the rest of our lives ringing around in our heads constantly." She smirked a little bit, causing Hanna to glare even more at her.

"Ezra and I haven't had that problem yet, either," Aria confessed, biting her lip. "I mean— maybe it's because we haven't been married as long as you two. It's bound to happen to everyone at some point, right?"

Hanna huffed, "I guess it's not that big of a deal, but... one time, and I'm kinda sorry for the TMI because it's more than my usual, we were... _you know_... and we just kept going at it and he already finished, but I literally couldn't... _you know_. So I, um... I faked it."

Emily, Aria, and Spencer's mouths hung open, shocked again.

"In my defense, I faked it because I couldn't just lay there forever when I wasn't feeling it!" Hanna protested. "But it's happened a few times now, and I feel like crap, but... ugh."

"Maybe you need to try something new," Spencer suggested, this time deciding not to make a petty joke. "Tell him what you want him to do. He's probably just sticking to what he's used to doing, which might get boring." Spencer sighed, not usually liking to share so much about her sex life, "I tell Toby what I want. He appreciates that."

Hanna sighed, "Maybe I will. But it's hard to find a good time to have alone time because our hands are always full with Kaylee."

"I can't help you with that one," Spencer chuckled.

"Hire a sitter," Alison suggested. She glanced at Emily, "We always do whenever we want some time together. And Pam is kind enough to take the girls off our hands whenever we ask her to. She's taking care of them tonight."

Hanna considered the idea, staring back up at the stars again, still feeling frustrated with her life. Meanwhile, Spencer's cell phone lightly buzzed. She grabbed it, smiling when she read whatever message was on her screen.

"I'm guessing that's _the_ Toby Cavanaugh himself?" Aria teased lightly.

"Yeah, but... I'll text him back later," Spencer shrugged it off, although she couldn't contain her smile. She shoved her phone aside, looking back over at her friends sitting in a circle. "We came here to spend time together because we don't always get the chance to do that. So, let's do that. Texting can wait. Toby can wait."

Aria wiggled her eyebrows a bit, "How are you two, anyways?"

"Really good," Spencer replied, her smile growing stronger. "We're just... seeing where things go... having a good time together. We're not rushing anything, although I have to say that it's tempting, considering that the rest of my friends are all married and having kids..."

"Married, but not kids _yet_ ," Aria corrected.

"Right, right," Spencer nodded her head. "Why haven't you guys adopted yet?"

Aria smiled, "We didn't want to rush, either. We thought we could enjoy the feeling of being married for a bit, and then we'd start having more conversations about adopting. And I'm happy with that decision, actually."

"Well, we all know how Hanna and Caleb are," Spencer joked playfully, but Hanna glared at her again. She instead glanced at the blonde and brunette sitting on the opposite side of her. "So, how are you two?"

Alison lifted her head up from Emily's shoulder. The two of them turned to look at each other, smiling.

Then, Alison turned her head to face Spencer and said, "Happy."

"Very, very happy," Emily added, squeezing Alison's hand.

"Well, I'm glad that everyone's in Candy Land except me," Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Han, you guys always get through everything. Don't tell me that sex is gonna be the end of your relationship," Aria said incredulously. "Seriously, just try new things when you find the time. I'm sure you'll find a way to spice up your sex life—you're Hanna."

"Yeah," Spencer chuckled, nodding her head. "You're the girl who told me to wear five inch heels and nothing else to surprise Toby on our first anniversary. We were freaking seventeen! I can only imagine what you're capable of now."

Hanna grinned, feeling comforted by her friends' words.

"You're right," she nodded her head. "And God, I'm so glad that we're all still friends."

* * *

The five girls talked the night away, steering away from the topic of their relationships because, really, there was much more to their lives than that. After a long while, each of the girls finally started to head off from the Lost Woods.

Soon, Emily and Alison were off from the party. They walked outside the Lost Woods Resort, searching for their car in the parking lot. Emily got into the driver's seat while Alison sat in the passenger's seat.

As they started driving back to their house, Emily commented, "That was really fun."

Alison nodded her head, agreeing, "It was."

"We should all do that more often, whenever we find the time to," Emily continued as she steadily drove down the roads of Rosewood. "I'm actually really surprised."

Alison raised her eyebrows, glancing at the girl who was driving.

"Surprised about what?" she asked curiously.

"That Hanna and Caleb have all these problems," Emily elaborated. "I mean, who would've thought they'd have problems getting turned on and would have to fake orgasms? That's—wow."

Alison shrugged her shoulders, "I mean... it's only natural, right?"

Emily chuckled, "Maybe, I don't know... I'm just really glad that _we_ don't have problems like that."

The brunette felt uneasy when her wife didn't respond to her comment. She furrowed her eyebrows, keeping one eye focused on the road while the other tried to look over at the blonde sitting next to her.

"Ali? Why are you... silent?" Emily asked nervously.

"Nothing," she quickly replied.

Emily swallowed hard, "We _don't_ have that problem, right?"

"It's not a _problem_ ," Alison bit her lip.

Emily almost steered off the road, but controlled herself so hard to keep her hands steady on the wheel.

" _What_?" Emily demanded. "What do you mean? You don't...? That doesn't make any sense; I think I would know if you weren't into it when we're... I would be able to tell because you wouldn't be... _wet_." Emily cringed when she said the word. She hated talking about this kind of stuff, but her heart was pounding from what Alison was saying to her.

"Em, it was just one time," Alison confessed. "And it's not getting _turned on_. That's not the problem. It's not even a problem—"

"So, you... _faked_ it?" Emily almost gasped when she figured it out.

"Em, please... it was just once," she repeated.

Emily felt her ego shatter when the blonde said that to her. What was it? Did she not do a good enough job in bed? Was their sex life bad? Did Alison not enjoy what they did? Emily suddenly felt extremely self-conscious and unconfident, chewing on her lip as she tried to continue driving home steadily.

"Why would you do that?" Emily demanded. "Why would you fake it?"

"Because I didn't wanna make you upset, okay!?" Alison cried. "I knew you'd be really hurt, so I didn't want to make you feel that way. Em, it really doesn't even matter, okay?"

"Yeah, it _does_ matter!" Emily cried. "Am I bad or something? I thought I was... good—"

"You _are_ ," Alison assured her, reaching out to squeeze the driving girl's arm. "You usually do great, and I never have had to fake it, but... I just wasn't feeling it that day, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Emily ran a hand through her hair, feeling frustrated.

"Oh my God..." she muttered, shaking her head.

"Em, please don't be upset," Alison begged. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Emily cried. "I thought we were so much better than Hanna and Caleb, but look at this... we're having the exact same problem? God, Ali, if you had told me you weren't liking what I was doing, I would've kept going until I figured out how to make it good... _damn it_."

"This is not the same thing as what they're going through," Alison shook her head. "You're getting this all wrong. It was literally just one time."

Emily still felt defeated. She didn't say anything else, and the silence made Alison very aware of the fact that Emily was still upset about this (which was the reason she planned on never telling her in the first place, and she cursed herself for letting it slip out tonight... she hated when Emily was mad at her).

The rest of the car ride was quiet, with Alison wondering how she could stroke her wife's ego enough to calm her down (what could she possibly say to make this any better?) and with Emily beating herself up over the fact that there was a time where she wasn't able to satisfy her wife completely. She was scared, to be honest; what if she failed again another time? What if Alison got bored of her? What if Alison eventually stopped feeling good at all when they were in bed?

The car came to a stop in the driveway of their house. After a moment of silence where they just sat next to each other in the stopped car, Emily finally got out. She politely came over to Alison's side to open the door for her, and before Alison could open her mouth to thank her wife, Emily locked the car and rushed inside of the house without another word. Alison sighed, dragging her feet along the floor until she entered her house.

She heard Emily's footsteps going upstairs, sighing again as she followed the girl into their bedroom. Emily had locked herself in the bathroom. Alison pressed her cheek against the door, letting her hand rest on it.

"Em, come on... don't be such a baby about this," she sighed. "Just open the door, would you? Can we talk about this like _adults_? Because I thought that's what we are."

"I'm _changing_ ," Emily insisted.

Alison huffed quietly before turning around. She quickly changed into her pajamas and dropped herself on to their bed. A few seconds later, Emily burst out of the bathroom in pajama shorts and a cotton, v-neck t-shirt. She avoided Alison's heavy blue eyes as she relaxed back in bed, laying down on her side so that her butt was facing Alison. Alison rolled her eyes—this was clearly to show how upset she was.

"Are you serious?" the blonde asked, reaching forward and grabbing the brunette's arm. "This is _silly_. Out of all the things we've been through, _this_ is what we're having a huge fight about?"

Emily huffed out loudly and dramatically, still laying down on her side.

"I don't like knowing that I _suck_ ," Emily whined.

"God, Em, you don't _suck_. Stop being so overdramatic," Alison rolled her eyes again. She shook the other girl's arm in an attempt to get her attention. "Em, seriously... you know I love you. There are more important things than sex."

"Well, sex is still important," Emily groaned, shifting further away from her wife. "And what am I supposed to think now that I know that I couldn't even do it right?"

"It was just one time, I swear. You've made me feel so good so many times, okay?" Alison assured her. She playfully hit the girl laying down next to her. "You can't seriously make me beg you and tell you how great you are in bed, right?"

"It wouldn't hurt..."

Alison chuckled, shaking her head. She snaked her arm around Emily, who was still on her side, pressing her lips to the brunette's shoulder and neck. She ran her hand down Emily's covered stomach, trying to pull her closer. She pressed her entire body against Emily's side, hoping to get her out of her bad mood.

"You're not bad in bed," Alison whispered into her ear, rubbing up and down Emily's stomach. Emily's head perked up, desiring to be complimented... desiring for Alison to stroke her ego. "In fact, you're amazing. I wasn't really in the mood that day— you have to understand."

Emily smiled, finally turning around so that she was facing Alison on the bed. Alison, who was previously tightly pressed against Emily's side, was practically on top of her once they shifted, with her knee pressed between Emily's legs. She brought her hands up to Emily's shoulders, dragging them up to cup her cheeks. Meanwhile, Emily placed her hands on Alison's waist, rubbing up and down.

"I swear I can do it right," Emily quietly said as the two girls stared into each other's eyes, with Emily's hands still moving up and down Alison's sides.

"I know you can," Alison cooed slowly, pressing her lips to Emily's neck.

"Mmm-mmm," Emily shook her head, gently pushing the blonde back. "Let me show you that I can, please?"

Alison laughed quietly, but nodded her head. She had no opposition to sitting back while Emily made her feel good. Because despite that one day where she wasn't feeling it, she wasn't lying when she said that Emily always made her feel really good when they had sex.

Emily brought one hand to the back of Alison's neck, then pressed her lips against the blonde's. During the kissing, she rolled them over so that she was on top of Alison. She trailed kisses down from Alison's lips to her jawline to her neck. She wiggled her hand from the back of her neck to behind Alison's back, pushing her up so they were both sitting up straight. She grabbed the hem of Alison's shirt, toying with it, pushing her hands up her shirt and back down teasingly to evoke a response from the blonde. As she did that, she pressed her lips against Alison's ear, kissing around the area lightly, pushing a sensation through Alison's body.

"You won't be needing this," Emily whispered into her ear playfully, finally starting to pull the girl's shirt over her head. Alison didn't protest at all, throwing her hands up so that Emily could easily slide it off. Emily threw the shirt on to the floor.

Alison went back down on to her side with Emily coming on her own side as well. Emily brought her hand to the back of Alison's head, gripping on to a cluster of her soft blonde hair, yanking her whole body in closer so that their lips could touch. Alison opened her mouth wide into the kisses, practically inviting Emily to shove her whole tongue inside of the other girl's mouth, giving her wet, long, and slow kisses. She moved her tongue sideways, brushing it against Alison's bottom lip. Alison made a muffled sound into the kiss, bringing her hands down to Emily's lower back, pulling the girl back on top of her.

Emily pulled her lips back, bringing her hands to Alison's chin, tilting the girl's head up with both hands. Then she easily brought her lips down to Alison's neck, trailing kisses around the skin, sucking in ways that were bound to leave marks all over her. She nipped at the skin with her teeth, keeping her hands gently holding Alison's chin, still tilting her head upwards.

She then brought her head down, kissing along until she reached right between the blonde's breasts. She snaked her hands behind Alison's back, skillfully unclasping her white bra, then tossing it to the floor to join the girl's shirt. Emily licked her lips, marveling at the sight of her wife's exposed breasts. She cupped Alison's breasts in her hands, massaging them in a circular pattern, pushing them together and away several times.

" _Fuck_ , Em," Alison moaned quietly, biting her lip, shutting her eyes, and just letting her body enjoy the sensation of Emily touching her.

Emily sat upright for a brief moment, pulling her v-neck over her head, letting it drop to the floor, too. She gently moved her hips against Alison's center, which was right where she was sitting, then leaned back down to press a quick kiss to the blonde's lips. She grabbed Alison's left breast with one hand while bringing her mouth down to the right one. Her lips curved around Alison's nipple, gently sucking the pink circle while continuing to massage her left breast steadily. She opened her mouth wider, bringing more of Alison's right breast into her mouth, sucking on it harder so that Alison could hear the sound of it suctioning in her mouth.

Alison almost gasped at the sounds and the sensations, feeling heat rushing into her core. Instinctively, she gripped Emily's back, practically scratching her fingernails into the tanned girl's back. She kept moving one hand upwards until it rested on the back of Emily's neck, gently rubbing the risen hairs. She forcefully pushed Emily's neck, pushing her mouth down harder and impossibly closer to her breast.

Alison's nipples quickly hardened from the sensations. Emily had always been a fan of boobs—she always spent the most time working on them when they had sex. In fact, there were times where they didn't even have actual sex and she just played with Alison's breasts instead.

She brought her head up and cupped the sides of Alison's breasts, rubbing down those sides. She squeezed both of Alison's breasts with her hands, pushing them closer together, feeling her own nipples harden at the sight of it. She bit her lip before bending down so that their breasts were pressed together (since Em, almost making Alison gasp again. Their hard nipples pressed against each other while Emily started to kiss Alison's neck again.

She could've spent forever touching Alison's breasts, but forced herself to move on and drag her lips down. She trailed kisses down Alison's chest and stomach until she reached right above the waistband of the blonde's pajama pants. She pulled the string, undoing the tying, loosening her pajama pants. Slowly and tauntingly, she pulled Alison's pajama pants down, eyes glancing up to meet Alison's. Alison had finally opened her eyes to watch because she was getting impatient and just wanted more of Emily already.

Finally, Emily got her pants off, adding them to the growing pile of clothes beside their bed. She smirked as she pushed two fingers underneath the fabric of Alison's underwear, glossing over the wet opening, but not pushing inside. Alison bit her bottom lip hard, shutting her eyes at the teasing touch. Mentally, she kept begging for more.

Emily pulled her fingers out, bringing both hands to the top of Alison's underwear, quickly dragging them down her legs, as she was growing impatient with herself, too. Her underwear joined the pile, leaving her wife completely naked and desperate for her touch on the bed. Emily licked her lips before positioning her head right at Alison's center. Alison willingly parted her legs wider for her wife, giving her easy access between her legs.

Without much more waiting around, Emily gripped the sides of Alison's ass for steadiness and pushed her tongue inside of the heated pool of liquid inside of the blonde. She moved her tongue around, flicking it in every direction possible, trying to find the best spot. Once Emily hit a certain spot inside of Alison with her tongue, Alison's breath hitched, her nails scratching Emily's back roughly. Emily smirked, knowing she had found the perfect spot.

Emily took one hand off of Alison's ass and brought it over to her center instead. She pulled her tongue out of Alison, then pushed two fingers inside the girl. She searched for that same spot that her tongue had just grazed over, now rubbing it repeatedly with her fingers. A sensation ran through the blonde's body when Emily touched her right there. She gripped the bedsheets with one hand while leaving another firmly gripping Emily's back. Emily pressed her lips to Alison's shoulder blade as her hand moved inside of the girl.

As she kept flicking that spot inside of her wife, Alison could feel herself rapidly approaching her climax. Her toes started curling.

" _Em_!" she practically cried out, trying to grip the girl even harder so she didn't lose herself completely.

Emily felt satisfaction as her fingers rode the wave of the orgasm flowing inside of her wife. She didn't take her fingers out, letting the hot juices flow out against her fingers. Emily kept wiggling her fingers inside of her, not leaving any chance for Alison to not finish off completely. Alison just kept moaning her name out, whimpering quietly. She looped both her arms around Emily's neck while Emily's lips sucked the skin of the blonde's jaw, still moving her fingers inside of the blonde.

Emily finally removed her fingers from Alison, covered in her wife's juices. Seductively, she brought her fingers to her own mouth, pushing them inside, wrapping her lips around them. Alison's whole mouth quivered as she watched the sight, finding herself even more turned on.

Emily smiled to herself once she licked her fingers clean, then brought her head down to the pillow, laying down on her back. Alison smiled, too, bringing herself on to her side facing Emily, snuggling herself closer to the brunette. She sprawled one arm across Emily's chest, bending upwards and cupping her cheek. She pressed her head on to Emily's shoulder, shutting her eyes.

"You didn't fake that one, did you?" Emily half-joked.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

* * *

And from that night on, Emily was determined to make sure her wife _never_ was left one bit unsatisfied when they had sex.

The next morning, Emily ended up sleeping a lot later than she intended to. She yawned, groggily opening her eyes to find that the blonde wasn't sleeping next to her. She sighed, glancing at the clock on the night stand and realizing that it was already 10 AM—but thankfully, it was a Saturday morning.

After brushing her teeth (and putting a shirt back on), she walked downstairs to the kitchen to find Alison pouring two glasses of orange juice, dressed in her underwear and Emily's Rosewood Sharks sweatshirt. Emily grinned at the sight (she loved when Alison wore her clothes; she found it extremely attractive). She walked up behind Alison, snaking her arms around the girl's waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Good morning, Ali," she whispered quietly, rubbing her wife's sides.

"Morning, Em," Alison smiled, bringing her hands to her front to meet where Emily was holding her from behind.

"As much as I love waking up to this every morning, but don't appreciate that you left me all alone in bed," Emily playfully said, pressing short kisses all over Alison's neck.

"Well, I thought you'd want breakfast when you woke up. Plus, your mom wants us to go to her house by noon to pick up Lily and Grace," Alison said.

"I was thinking that we could make the most of this unusual alone time we have," Emily suggestively spoke, leaving her lips pressed against one spot on Alison's neck.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Alison furthered her game in an equally as suggestive and playful tone.

"I was thinking that the bed's for boring people. And us? We are _not_ boring," Emily smirked before grabbing Alison's arm and turning her around so that she was facing her. She pushed the two cups of orange juice far, far away before attacking Alison's lips.

Emily's hands found Alison's waist, holding on tightly before picking her up with ease. She gently set her down on the kitchen counter, letting Alison's legs hang off her back while the brunette stood up between her legs. She peppered kisses down the blonde's inner thigh until she reached her center, then reaching over to drag her underwear down her legs, letting it drop on to the kitchen floor. She pushed Alison's body closer so that her mouth could come into close contact with Alison's center.

Alison placed her hands on the back of Emily's head, tightly gripping on to her dark hair while Emily's mouth began sucking on her center, pushing her tongue inside, moving around. Alison breathed heavily, letting out quiet whimpers and moans.

Emily stopped for a second, pressing another kiss to Alison's inner thigh.

"I better _never_ hear you say you faked it again," Emily chuckled before pressing her mouth back on to Alison's center.

"Trust me, you won't," Alison said confidently, shutting her eyes and letting Emily do all the work as she sat on the kitchen counter, simply enjoying the sensations running through her body.

Needless to say, it was a very good night and a very good morning.


End file.
